helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project idols that . since July 2008. ;May 6, 2014 - Ichii Sayaka is now a member of OFR48 :On May 6, 2014 it was revealed that former Morning Musume member Ichii Sayaka had successfully auditioned for the idol group "OFR48". OFR48, full name 'Ofuro48', is a group that was formed in 2011, with the concept of 'bath house workers that you can meet'. :Previously, in April 2014, Ichii auditioned for AKB48 but didn't pass. :Ichii joined Hello! Project as a second generation Morning Musume member in 1998, she later joined the units Petitmoni and Aoiro 7. She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in May 2000 to continue her education. ---- ;May 5, 2014 - Morning Musume '14 concert in New York City :It was announced on the Oricon website that Morning Musume。'14 will perform a solo concert in New York City on October 5, 2014 for the first time ever. Michishige Sayumi has expressed her wish to meet her fans in New York before she graduates. ---- ;May 4, 2014 - Kosuga Fuyuka completes Hello Pro Kenshuusei training :On May 4, it was announced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event that Kosuga had finished her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kosuga herself wasn't at the event. :Kosuga joined Hello! Project on August 14, 2011 as a S/mileage sub-member, but left the group on September 9, 2011 after being hospitalized for severe anemia, she was a member for only 26 days. After her initial recovery, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in January 2012. She went on hiatus from the group in November 2012 but returned in March 2013. She went on another hiatus in late January 2014 and didn't return. ---- ;May 1, 2014 - Morning Musume '14 Hawaii Fanclub Tour 2014 :This summer Morning Musume '14 will be back to Hawaii for a Fanclub Tour. This tour was announced on May 1, 2014. It will place on August 22 and 23, 2014. ---- ;April 29, 2014 - Michishige Sayumi to graduate in 2014 :It was announced at the 4/29 live of the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ in Yamaguchi that Michishige Sayumi will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of Morning Musume's upcoming fall tour. She specially waited until the live at her hometown to announce it to the public, having already told the members beforehand. Michishige originally joined Morning Musume in 2003 as a 6th generation member, became leader of the group in 2012, and has been in the group for over eleven years, longer than anyone else. ---- ;April 23, 2014 - Hello! Project official website revamps :HelloProject.com has changed to a completely new version. While not every change to an official website is newsworthy, in this case it affects this wiki both by making new information available that wasn't before, and breaking hundreds if not thousands of links to helloproject.com from here. Further information can be found in this blog entry. ---- ;April 22, 2014 - Otsuka Aina performs at a cafe, opens blog :On April 20, Otsuka was spotted performing solo at the Shisui Deux cafe. After getting permission from her parents, she opened her own blog on April 22. In her first blog post, she mentioned that she wants to sing again, and from this point on, she will do her best, proceeding step-by-step. :According to an article by Girls News, Otsuka will be resuming public life. :Otsuka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2011, and debuted in Juice=Juice on February 3, 2013 but left both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice on July 5, 2013 due to issues with her contract and family. ---- ;April 14, 2014 - Sugaya Risako sings Let it Go on M! Countdown. : On April 14, Sugaya Risako of Berryz Koubou sang "Let it Go" from Frozen on M! Countdown. The performance was a collaboration with Korean artists 2PM's Nichkhun, Girls Day's Minah, MBLAQ's G.O, and Block B's P.O. Berryz Koubou had also appeared as one of the guests, performing "Asian Celebration" and "Otona na no yo". This was a very odd, but welcoming performance with Berryz Koubou being the only Japanese performer there. ---- ;March 15, 2014 - Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! announced :On March 15, it was announced that Morning Musume '14's 12th generation audition will be re-held, titled Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. The audition is for females only, between the ages of 10-17 by March 31, 2014. The application deadline is on May 11, 2014. ---- ;March 6, 2014 - Tsunku diagnosed with Laryngeal Cancer :According to Tsunku, he had begun feeling discomfort in his left vocal cord around 7-8 years ago, and in October 2013 his voice had gotten completely husky. As such, he went under surgery under general anesthesia when they discovered cancer in his larynx. The cancer was caught in its early stages, and Tsunku began treatment immediately. It is unknown when his voice will be usable again. ---- ;February 11, 2014 - Auditions for Country Musume announced :On February 11, an audition for new Country Musume members titled Country Musume Shin Member Audition was announced. The audition is for girls only, aged 10 to 17 from all over Japan. Applications begin on February 12 and end on April 20. Satoda Mai will not be part of the unit, as she now resides outside of Japan. ;Singles :Berryz Koubou - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - June 4, 2014 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Suzuki Airi - Singapore - June 25, 2014 :Kanazawa Tomoko - Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ - Late June, 2014 :Ishida Ayumi - Souka -souka- - July 2, 2014 ;Photobooks :Miyamoto Karin - Karin - June 12, 2014 :Fukumura Mizuki - Utakata - June 25, 2014 ;Singles :C-ute - The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) - July 16, 2014 :Juice=Juice - Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete - July 30, 2014 :S/mileage - Aa Susuki no / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - August 20, 2014 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Miyamoto Karin - KArin - July 16, 2014 :Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ - July 30, 2014 :Uemura Akari - Greeting ~Uemura Akari~ - Late July, 2014 :Wada Ayaka - The Season - July, 2014 :Fukumura Mizuki - TBA - August 6, 2014 ;Photobooks :Michishige Sayumi - Sayu - July 13, 2014 :S/mileage - S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ - July 25, 2014 ;Current :Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ (June 13 - September 22) ;Upcoming :Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (July 12 - September 6) :Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (July 12 - September 6) :S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ (July 15) :Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (September 20 - November 16) :Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (October 5) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *℃-ute - The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *Release Date: July 16, 2014 Favorite Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Singer - Tanabe Nanami Favorite ℃-ute Member ?: Yajima Maimi Nakajima Saki Suzuki Airi Okai Chisato Hagiwara Mai PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 95 Results - #Tanabe Nanami (73 Votes) #Danbara Ruru (48 Votes) #Oura Hirona (10 Votes) #Funaki Musubu (7 Votes) #Kishimoto Yumeno (5 Votes) *Total: 143 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *NICE GIRL Project! Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) *Hello! Project Wikia Twitter *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog (Japanese) This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article For more information please visit this help page __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Hlavní strana zh:首页 it:Home Category:Browse